Dunder Mifflin Road Trip
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Michael wants to bring Dunder Mifflin on a road trip to camp on Lake Scranton!Nobody knows what to expect but one thing they do know for sure: It'll be chaotic!Contains Jam,Jichael,Dwangela.
1. Road Trip!

**Dunder Mifflin Roadtrip-Preview**

When you work at the paper company Dunder Mifflin in Scraton Pennsylvania theres never a dull moment. Especially when you have a boss like Michael Scott. What seperates him from other bosses? He is strange, hyper and very annoying. At least thats what his workers say.

"People!" Michael yelled, trying to get the attention of the workers busily making sales around him "People! Pay attention! PAM! Put down the phone and listen to my super exciting news!"

"I can only imagine what horrific nightmare hes planned for us" Assistant Regional Manager Jim Halpert IM'd his fiancee the Receptionist Pam Beesly.

"JIM! Pay attention! Ok, now that I finally have all of your attention, I have some awesome news for us, but first of all have any of you seen the movie College Road Trip? It has Martin Lawrence! Raven Symone!"

Jim and Pam had watched it at least once but Michael's summarys on movies were always humorous so Pam replied "No we haven't, explain it."

"Well its about a...no wait, let me start over, this father decides to...no wait! Let me rephrase that."

"Can you please just tell us and let us get back the work?" the old, grumpy Sales Rep Stanley asked, obviously annoyed with Michael's stalling.

"Ok!" Michael then hesitated and said "Well its about this father who decides to take his daughter on a road trip to get her to her college, and its really funny! Huge twist in the middle! None of you would ever in a million years see it coming!"

"So what does College Road Trip have to do with your big news? You took 15 minutes of our time to tell us you saw a movie?"

"No! ANGELA! You're ruining it!" Michael whined, obiviously very upset that someone might ruin his big news.

Jim raised his hand and when Michael asked him to speak, Jim replied "Are you taking us on a road trip?"

"Yes!" Michael cried, with the excitement of a 5 year old. "Dunder Mifflin Scranton will be going on an all exclusive road trip to Lake Scranton for camping!"

"Yes!" Dwight Schrute quickly dug in his desk drawers and pulled out a hunting knife. "I happen to know a lot about camping! I can teach you all how to hunt fresh meat and how to skin it so you can get its fur and use it for clothing..."

"Dwight..." Michael stopped, obiviously upset by the fact that Dwight was cramping his style.

"When do we leave?" Pam asked.

"TOMMOROW! But we will need a few volunteers to help us drive to the lake."

"Can't you drive us there?"

"Jan currently has the car."

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief. Leave it to Michael to have something all planned out but forget a major detail.

"So, who can drive us there?" Michael asked. Meredith, Phyllis and Oscar raised their hands.

"Ok so, Andy, Ryan and Angela will ride with Oscar. Dwight,Stanly and Darryl will ride with Phyllis and myself Jim, and Kelly will ride with Meredith."

"Who will I ride with?" Pam asked, a bit hurt at being left out.

"You will ride with Jan."

Jim could see the horror slowly spread onto Pam's face as she gasped. Jan was Michael's jealous girlfriend and Michael told her that he used to date Pam. Jan was now always very protective of Michael around Pam, very rude to Pam and was always pressing her for details about their relationship. Jim may not have shown his horror but he felt it inside. He had to ride with Michael and Kelly. Michael would be very annoying and would constantly ask if they were there yet. On the plus side, Michael took naps just like a baby. The downside? Kelly was full of energy and a huge chatterbox. She would smother Jim's brain with useless knowledge about celebrities, and how much she loved Ryan. He envied Pam, she didn't have a crazy drunken divorced woman as her ride. It was going to be a long ride for both Jim and Pam.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I do not own The Office or College Road Trip**


	2. Long Ride

**Dunder Mifflin Road Trip-Long Ride**

**With Jim...**

Jim knew it would be just didn't knew it would be this horrifying. Meredith sat in the front driving like a drunk and hitting bumps every 2 had wanted him to sit in the front with her so she could get a close up of his "sexy" face. So Jim was stuck in the backseat, he was seated between Michael and Kelly and both were annoying as ever.

"So I was like shopping for clothes, and then I like saw this cashier guy, I swear Jim, if I wasn't dating Ryan, I totally would have like hooked up with that hotty. I should have like taken a picture, words cannot describe how hot he was, I was like totally melting..."

_BUMP!_ The car had hit a bump and Jim felt a twinge of sickness in his poor stomach

"Hey Jimbo! Slim Jim! Jiminator! Fat Halpert! Have you seen The Devil Wears Prauda? Big twist ending! You would never guess that Meryl Streep was the bad guy..."

_BUMP!_ The car had hit another bump and his stomach was flopping uncomfortably. Jim hoped he wouldn't vommit from all these bumps.

_Great_ Jim thought to himself, he and Pam were planning on renting The Devil Wears Prauda and Michael had just ruined the ending for them.

_This is going to be a long ride_

_BUMP!_

**With Pam...**

Pam wondered how Jim was doing. He couldn't be worse off than she was. She sat in the front seat next to an angry Jan Levinson. Neither had spoken, but every few minutes Jan glared at her. As much as Jan creeped her out, Pam was bored and decided to at least try and make conversation with Jan.

"So.." Pam started pleasantly.

"The wine is in the back somewhere."

Wine? What wine? Pam took a look back, and sure enough there was a huge container filled with bottles of wine. Did Jan think that she had wanted wine?

"Oh no, I'm not thirsty" Pam replied, trying to be cheerful.

"Did you want some music?" Jan turned on the radio before Pam could respond and Hunter's That One Night song came on.

_You took me by the hand_

_Made me a man_

If the song wasn't bad enough, Jan was bobbing her head to the music like some maniac

_That one night_

_You made everything alright_

_So raw, so right all night, oh yeah_

_So raw, so right all night, alright oh yeah_

Pam shuddered at this crazy song and tried to hide her discomfort but Jan noticed.

"Oh do you not like my taste of music" Jan asked, sarcastically "Okay, so why don't you pick a song?"

Pam looked through the radio until she found this song called Do You Believe In Magic by the Lovin Spoonful, she decided it was the most pleasant she had heard so far so she figured she'd play it.

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart?_

_How the music can free her whenever it starts?_

_And its magic_

_If the music is groovin it makes you feel happy like an old time moving_

Pam tried to be as absorbed in the song as possible to avoid Jan. She turned it up a bit louder and received a glare from Jan.

_I'll tell you about the magic it'll free your soul_

_But its like trying to tell a stranger bout a rock and roll_

**Hey guys!I hope you enjoyed this chapter!I do not own The Office, The Devil Wears Prauda, That One Night or Do You Believe In Magic**

**Songs used were:That One Night-The Hunted-Jan's old assistant Hunter, it was played in the episode Dinner Party**

**Do You Believe In Magic-TheLoovin Spoonful**

**Sorry if I got lyrics wrong!**

**Please read and review!Until next time!**

**Infernape**


	3. Are We There Yet?

**Chapter 3-Are We There Yet?**

**In Meredith's Car...**

"Are we there yet?" Michael asked impatiently

"No." Jim replied

"Are we there yet now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"NO."

"Meredith!" Michael yelled to Meredith, who had a huge bag of chips on her lap and was shoveling them into her mouth "How much how longer til we get there?"

Meredith continued shoveling the chips down her throat then pushed down the window and threw the bag out the window.

"Litterbug!" Kelly shouted

"My car, my rules." Meredith snapped

"Meredith, are we there yet?" Michael asked once more

"Not for another 10 minutes" Meredith replied

"Okay, Jimbo, lets play I Spy to pass the time." Michael started looking around til he stopped a Stop Sign not too far ahead "I spy with my little eye something red."

Jim had seen Michael look at the Stop Sign but decided to annoy Michael.

"Your tie." Jim replied

"Nope." Michael replied, very happy that Jim had not guessed it

"Kelly's skirt." Jim replied

"Nope." Michael worriedly looked around, they were going to pass the Stop Sign shortly "Jim its right ahead of us."

"Meredith's gloves."

"NO! JIM HURRY UP! HURRY! NO! NO! NO! DAMN IT! WE PASSED IT!"

Jim snickered to himself, while Michael sulked beside him. At least Michael was quiet.

"Hey Jim." Kelly replied "Since your dumb game with Michael is over, how about I tell you about the bikini I got for swimming?"

_Oh no..._

**In Jan's Car...**

Jan was sitting in front, somehow managing to drink wine and drive at the same time.

"Oh..thats not very safe" Pam replied

"Do you want me to kick you out? I will dump you on the side of the road, just like you dumped poor Michael."

"I wasn't dating Michael!"

"Please, I've seen the looks you give him, I'm not an idiot."

"If I'm still in love with him, then why am I happily engaged to Jim?"

Jan started to choke a bit, and the entire bottle of wine spilled onto her shirt, she let go of the driving wheel for a second and it swerved almost off the road but Jan caught it in time.

"Now see what you did?" Jan snapped "You almost got us into an accident, out."

"But I can't get a ride!"

"Get out!"

Jan opened the door and Pam jumped out.

"Boyfriend stealing ass!" Jan shouted as she drove away.

Pam pulled out her cellphone and called Jim.

"Hello? Hey Jim, Jan kicked me out, have you guys passed Highway 61 yet? You haven't? Any chance, I could join you? Ok, thanks, love you too, bye."

Pam saw a very fast and bumpy car swerving back and forth speeding towards her.

Meredith rolled down the window, gave her a weird smile and said "Come on in. Theres room in the back. I hope you don't mind some stuff back there."

Pam climbed into the back and she was disgusted at what she saw. There were 2 empty beer bottles, a pack of empty cigarettes, a pair of underwear and a bikini top. No wait, that was a bra.

"Are we there yet?"

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry if some of the stuff in Meredith's back was innappropiate, it seems like stuff Meredith **_**would**_** keep in her car cause shes such a creep. I do not own The Office, please read and review!**


	4. Who Forgot The Pegs?

**Chapter 4-Who Forgot The Pegs?**

The ride was an uncomfortable ride for both Jim and Pam. The only senese of comfort they could find was each other as the car hit bumps, swerved here and there. Jim and Pam were starting to wonder if they'd make it out alive.

Jim looked back and gave Pam a comforting glance "Well, I'm never riding with Meredith again."

"What was that?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing! I was just telling Pam, how amazing a driver you are and that this has been the most amazing ride of my life!"

Meredith turned back to her driving and Jim reached his hand back there but his hand brushed against the bra.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"Just some rag." Pam lied, not wanting Jim to see the bra or the underwear.

Their car ride was coming to a close quickly. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw a sign that read "Lake Scranton"

They were about %99 positive that they would get into an accident so they opened the doors and jumped out onto the beach. They watched as the car kept driving forwards until it went right into the lake.

Michael was screaming for help, Kelly was hysterical and Meredith was cursing. Jim and Pam helped them all to shore and when they finally got on the beach Michael pulled out a radio and turned it on. The song We Like To Party by Vengaboys came on. Jim and Pam rolled their eyes, trust Michael to come up with something like that.

In about 15 minutes the other cars had arrived and Michael had everyone in a circle.

"Alright everybody, we are going to be seperated into groups, in group one there will be Oscar, Andy and Kevin, and in group two there will be Pam and Angela, in group three there is Kelly, Creed, Phyllis and Stanley, in group four there will be Jim and Dwight and in group five there will be me and Jan. Now lets go set up camp!"

Group One was in charge of firewood, Group Two was in charge of fetching water, Group Three was in charge of gathering fruit(If there was any), Group Four had to start a fire and Group Five were trying to set up a tent.

Pam was really the one hauling all the water. Angela stood and criticzed her posture.

"You should really stand up straighter, your posture is terrible. And hold that bucket properly!"

"Ok." Pam replied

"Fill it up all the way to the top! Thats too much! Thats too little! Don't you know how to hold a bucket?"

"No! I don't! So why don't you just do it?" Pam snapped, hurling the bucket at Angela. The water from the bucket splashed all over Angela who stood looking angry, while Pam walked off to find firewood with the others.

Meanwhile Jim and Dwight didn't have much luck with the fire.

"Dwight." Jim said "I told you, why don't we just use these matches Michael gave us?"

Dwight was banging two rocks together, hoping for sparks. "Because a real man doesn't use matches. A real man makes his own fire."

"Well if we try and make our own fire its gonna take forever!"

"It'll work eventually." Dwight panted, slamming the two rocks together.

Jim finally got exasperated, and lit the match and put it onto the pile of firewood while Dwight wasn't looking and then walked away.

"Hey!" Dwight exclaimed "This rock pounding works better than I thought! The fire starts much faster! Told you so, Jim!"

Everything was all set up except for the tents. Jan had stood in a folding chair with lemonade and watched Michael try and set up a tent. He got all tangled in the tent and was reading the tent making book upside down.

"Babe." Jan said, "Maybe you should put it in pegs."

"Don't be ridiculous." Michael panted, "Of course I brought pegs."

He looked into his bag and saw that there were no pegs.

"Alright. Who forgot the pegs? PAM!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I got Angela in character because she is always criticizing and I just wanted Pam to stand up to her for once. I do not own The Office, or We Like To Party by Vengaboys.**

**Please Read & Review**

**I.M.**


	5. Chaos

**Chapter 5-Chaos**

"Great." Pam sighed, "Now we have no pegs, thanks to Michael and we'll have to use twigs to keep our tent up!"

"We'll manage." Jim said, giving Pam a light kiss. "Just as long as our tent makes it."

"JIMBO!"

They both turned to see Michael. Pam groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Did you say 'our', Jimbo? Thats so considerate of you to share a tent with me, Jan is being a total jerk."

"I'm not surprised." Jim replied, Jan and Michael were always fighting about the stupidest things.

"Did you say Jim was going to be sharing a tent with you?" Pam asked.

"Yes, Jimbo and I are best friends and best friends share stuff."

"But best friends do not share tents." Jim protested "And I want to hang with Pam."

"Ooh, planning to spice things up, eh?" Michael replied. "Sorry Pamcake, but Jimbo is sleeping with me."

"Babe!" Jan called "Should I cook those frozen hotdogs we bought?"

"Yes!" Michael called back.

In 3 hours, the frozen hotdogs had thawed, but Jan overcooked them and burnt them. And Michael was leaning down into the fire so his tie caught on fire.

"HELP! HELP! MY TIE IS ON FIRE! HELP ME! BABE, PLEASE HELP ME!" He screamed, running around in circles.

Jan fetched a bucket of water and ran towards him but Michael kept moving. "Babe! Babe! BABE! STAY STILL! MICHAEL STAY STILL IT'LL BE OVER IN A SECOND!"

Michael kept thrashing around and so they had to have Jim and Andy pin him down so Jan could dump the water on his tie.

In about 10 minutes they sat down to a meal of burnt hot dogs. After that Michael insisted on them playing stupid games.

"Ok everybody! Gather round! Lets play Tag: Dunder Mifflin Version! And Pam is going to be it."

"Why me?" Pam asked.

"Because you're the Receptionist, you're lower than us. You're inferior, all you do is answer phones."

After giving them a 5 second head start, Pam darted after Jim. His legs were longer and he was faster but Pam managed to stay behind him. Eventually, Jim became exhausted and Pam caught up to him. He tried to flee but Pam grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her.

"You're it." She said with a smile. And then she fled.

"Beesly, you are so doomed now." Jim teased, running after Pam. His longer legs quickly made him catch up to her and he playfully tackled her.

"You're it now, Beesly."

"Ok since Jim and Pam are playing Tag: Jim & Pam Version, we are going to have a water balloon fight!"

In about 10 minutes everyone except Stanley, Angela and Jan had water balloons.

Michael was hurling balloons at everyone, Dwight hurled one at Kelly, who shrieked and grabbed Ryan. Andy tossed one at Meredith and it landed right on her face. Jim and Pam were attacking each other with water balloons.

"Gosh." Michael panted "Its such a shame, Jan has to be such a bore and miss out."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Jan picked a balloon and hurled at Michael "I can be LOTS and LOTS of fun, BABE!"

"I've had more fun watching Pam answer phones!"

"Okay then! Why don't I just show you how FUN I can be!" Jan tried to kick Michael but her foot landed on the fire.

She quickly jumped off the fire and ran away, hysterical.

"Okay." Michael said "Its pretty late so lets all get to our tents."

Pam shared a tent with Angela, who took up more than half the tent. Jim had to share a tent with a snoring Michael.

_"Where are you going?"_

_"You missed your chance, Pam, you could've had me, but you lost me."_

_He walked off into the fog as Pam called for him to come back._

_He turned around and said "I'm much happier in Stamford, with Karen, someone who wasn't afraid to let her feelings for me show."_

_"Wait! I made a mistake marrying Roy!"_

_"You did and it cost you me"_

_He then walked off, vanishing into the fog and Pam fell to her knees, devastated._

_"Come back!"_

Pam awoke, panting and sweating. She'd had that nightmare again. Even though they were engaged now, Pam still couldn't shake off the thought that 2 years ago she lost Jim. She knew she was just nervous he'd leave her again but she had to see him. She had to know that he was still here and not with Karen.

She went into his tent and carefully avoided Michael. She smiled at him sleeping in his tent, as far away from Michael as possible. She laid beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. And in 5 minutes she was asleep.

In another tent, faraway from the others, Dwight wearing nothing but underwear crept into Angela's tent. Angela was waiting with a candle beside her sleeping bag.

"Hello Monkey." Dwight said

**The Next Morning...**

Jim awoke to something on his shoulder. He peeked over at a sleeping Pam whose head was on his shoulder. He smiled to himself.

Meanwhile Michael was outside trying to cook the frozen bacon he brought. By the time everyone woke up, the bacon had not yet thawed. So they all had frozen bacon for breakfest.

Dwight had taken Jim and Pam fishing on a boat.

"You see a real man fishes with his hands." Dwight reached into the water and pulled out a squirming fish.

"You know, we don't have to endure this." Jim whispered to Pam. "Hey Dwight! You know what a real man does?"

"What?" Dwight asked

"He dives into the water and gets his fish."

Dwight dived into the water to grab fish.

Jim and Pam took advantage of this to grab the paddles and row away from Dwight.

In about 5 minutes Dwight was up with armfuls of fish and the boat was gone. And Jim and Pam were happily fishing with fishing rods.

**Very Jammy, I know, I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter and please read and review. And I can tell you a spoiler about the next chapter.**

**A FAMILIAR CHARACTER WILL BE APPEARING**

**I do not own The Office**


	6. Tension

**Chapter 6-Tension**

**Hey! Before we begin this chapter, I'd just like to say a few words about it. It is called tension, meaning that our campers will have problems. And I stated last chapter that someone familiar would return. Well, this person will be the source of the tension.**

_She saw Jim kissing Karen._

_She saw him smiling his goofy smile at Karen, and wished it was her that he was smiling at._

_He turned to look at her and he said "I'm much happier with Karen, then I ever could be with you. You lost your chance."_

_To add insult to injury, Karen added "You shouldn't have kept your feelings bottled up."_

_"Jim!" Pam calls, but he apparently doesn't hear her as he is now kissing Karen._

_"Jim! Wait! Let me explain myself! Please!"_

_Karen gives her a wicked smile and says "Whats there to explain? You broke his heart and now hes moved on to greener grasses."_

_Pam repeadtly called his name but was met with silence. Finally it became too much for her to bear as she dropped to her knees and weeped. Jim disappeared from the dream and Karen just stood there, smirking at her._

_"Now you know how it feels to have a broken heart."_

Pam woke up sweating and panting once again. She felt her face and found that it was wet with tears. She sighed in frustaration. This nightmare was tearing her apart. Every night she dreamt of Jim escaping from her grasp and going into Karen's. Jim didn't know about the nightmares. He could never know. She didn't want him to worry about her. Even though it killed her to keep secrets from Jim, Pam knew she had to. For Jim's sake. Pam didn't go back to sleep. She just lay there, looking but at the top of the tent. Then she noticed she was the only one in the tent.

"Hey...Wheres Angela?"

**The Next Morning...**

The next morning, Jan had prepared extra burnt fried eggs which she had stolen from a nearby bird's nest. The eggs were not very pleasant at all and nobody was enjoying the meal. And then Michael dove into the water for a pleasant swim but came out of the water freezing and complaining. There was nothing to do at the beach. The football Michael had brought was deflated and the frisbee Kevin had brought was gone now because Jan had tried to throw it at Michael's head and it landed in the water.

Everyone was tired and bored. Jim noticed that Pam was particularly tired.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." Pam replied, "Just got to sleep really late." Pam didn't want to tell him about the nightmare just yet.

Then out of nowhere a red car pulled up. To Pam's surprise and horror, Roy came out. Jim put his arm around Pam in case Roy planned to do something crazy.

"Hey Pammy." Roy said in an unsually pleasant voice. Too pleasant.

"Hey Roy." Pam replied, trying to sound pleasant. "How'd you find us?"

"I just figured I'd go on a camping trip, you know get out and get some nice, fresh air."

"Oh." Pam replied, not believing him one bit.

"Want to take the boat out onto the lake? Its a beautiful day." So this is what Roy came for. He wanted to get back together with Pam again.

"No thanks, the waters too cold." Pam replied.

"Well, okay then, I'll be getting firewood if you need me." Roy walked off, finally leaving Pam and Jim alone.

Everyone was quiet for a while. It was going to be a long day.

**Sunset...**

The day had seemed to drag on. Roy was always going over to Pam when Jim wasn't around and asking her to do stuff with him. And whenever Jim came near, Roy would always walk away before Jim could see him. Pam really badly wanted to tell Jim but Roy told her not to tell Jim or he would hurt Jim. Pam didn't want to Roy to hurt Jim so she just kept it a secret. Pam felt the secrets overflowing her. Jim knew that she was having problems and the more she kept from him, the more distant she became from him.

Jim didn't like the big gap between them. He thought Roy had something to do with it. But Pam wouldn't tell Jim anything. And Jim could sometimes hear light sobs coming from Pam's tent. He wished he knew what was going on.

**Night...**

_She was running as fast as she could to reach him. She ran through the long hall to run to where he was standing. But whenever she got near him, he was even farther away. It tortured her to run such distances to reach him._

_She called out to him but he still stood there. She ran faster and faster until she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. That wasn't enough to reach him as the pathaway to him got longer and longer. She kept calling out to him but nothing happened. And then she tripped. And when she got back up, the hallway was gone and she was surrounded by darkness. Alone._

**I hope you enjoyed this story!I do not own The Office please Read N Review!**


	7. Where Are You?

**Chapter 7-Help Me.**

The previous night Pam had another horrible nightmare. This one involved her in a hallway. Jim was at the other end of it. And so she ran towards him but he kept getting farther away. Pam couldn't bear these nightmares much more anymore. It tortured her to keep such secrets from Jim. She could only pray that he wasn't suspecting anything. To add to her problems, Roy was there and Pam knew that he was trying to get her away from Jim.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Pammy, you don't need someone like Halpert. What happened to us?" _

_"Roy, we ended it two years ago, please let me and Jim stay like the way we are."_

_"But we were engaged for three years, you want to throw three years of engagent away? I paid for that ring! I asked you to marry me! I'm the one who got us engaged!"_

_"But did you help with the wedding? NO. You went off with your warehouse friends and I had to do the planning by myself. The only person who actually helped me was Jim and he didn't have to but he did. And that says alot."_

_"Oh really? What does it say?"_

_"It says hes a better fiance than you! That he actually cares about me! That hes actually interested in the wedding! And when he moved to Stamford, he didn't pester me to be with him, he accepted it gracefully. You went off with your drunken friends every night, never let me make any decisions and you wouldn't let our breakup go! So just let me be happy with Jim!"_

_Roy saw Jim approaching and whispered to her "Remember Pammy, if you don't want anything to happen to your fiance, you keep your mouth shut."_

_Roy then walked away. But this time Jim had seen them. Jim saw Roy whisper something to Pam and he saw there were tears in her eyes. He walked over to her to talk to her but she just brushed past him._

Jim had noticed Pam had been awfully quiet. He needed to talk her about this.

"Pam" He said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Pam replied "I'm good."

He then noticed that Pam wasn't quite meeting his eye. He knew that she was much more upset than she was letting on. Pam wasn't content at all, she was terrified. He could see it in her eyes.

"Pam." He said, trying to get her to look at him. "Pam." He cupped her chin with his hand and brought it up to meet his eye. "Pam I know somethings wrong, please tell me."

For a moment Pam considered telling him everything. But then out of the corner of her eye she saw Roy in some bushes. He was looking right at her. He pointed at Jim and then did a slashing motion across his neck.

"Pam?" Jim asked. "Is everything okay? Pam, you're scared and you're worrying me. Please Pam, you can tell me."

"I'm alright. I'm just not feeling to well." Pam almost choked on her own lie. She hated lying to Jim like this and she knew he'd find out the truth sooner or later. Jim wasn't stupid.

Jim knew that whatever was up with Pam had something to do with Roy. He saw Roy whisper in her ear and he saw her shudder. He was afraid that Roy was trying to seduce or worse, was threatning her. Obiviously, Roy didn't want Jim to know whatever he told her. And Jim knew that Pam probably wouldn't be slipping up anytime soon.

That day, Jim tried to avoid camp chores as much as possible and kept his eyes on Pam and Roy. Pam was sitting by the fire with Ryan, and Roy was off gathering firewood. In order to see what Roy was up to, Jim snuck off into the forest to make sure Roy really was getting firewood. Jim looked everywhere in the forest and almost got lost but he didn't see Roy. That liar probably knew Jim would be keeping a close eye on them and distracted Jim under the pretense that he was getting firewood.

Roy walked up to Pam, who was now sitting alone by the fire.

"Wheres Halpert?" Roy asked.

"I think he went off to get some firewood." Pam replied.

"Pammy, come on, you don't need him. You need me."

"Roy stop, we ended this a long time ago, I'm very happy with Jim."

"What if your so called 'true love' leaves you for another woman?"

Pam's eyes grew slightly wider. For the past few days she had nightmares about Jim leaving her for Karen. Would Jim really do that to her?

"Jim would never do that." Pam replied, not too sure, all of a sudden.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Jim coming out of the forest.

"Well I have to go for now, but if you fear for your fiance's safety then I know you'll do the right thing and keep quiet."

The right thing is to tell Jim your horrible plan. Pam thought to herself.

After about 30 minutes of being lost, Jim finally found an exit. He looked quickly at Pam and noticed Roy wasn't too far away. Roy noticed him and smirked at him. Jim returned his smirk with a dirty look and went off to sit with Pam.

Everybody was bored, so Michael had them all sit around a campfire and play Truth Or Dare.

"I'll start." Michael said "Jimbo truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jim replied.

"Okay." Michael replied with a grin on his face. "Who would you do?"

What a stupid question Jim thought to himself.

"Creed." Jim replied quickly. "I'd do Creed."

"Alright! Jimbo's turn!"

"Roy." Jim looked straight at Roy. "Truth or dare?"

Roy glared at him before replying "Dare."

Jim wanted to say 'I dare you to tell me what the hell is going on here' but he meekly said "I dare you to eat the dirt here."

Roy picked up a small handful of dirt and ate it. Roy smirked at Jim.

**That Night...**

_Pam was standing in a hallway and Roy was at the end of it._

_Roy held out his hand and said "Pammy come over here. Leave Halpert and come with me."_

Meanwhile Roy had snuck into Pam's room. Pam was still fast asleep and didn't hear or notice him. He pulled out a knife. "I just don't get what you see in Halpert. Does 3 years mean nothing to you?"

_Pam was staying still where she stood._

_"Come on Pammy" Roy urged. "I won't hurt you."_

"I can't believe you chose that ass Halpert over me."

_"Pammy come on!"_

_Jim please help me, Pam thought to herself._

He brought the knife closer to her. "I lost you and now hes going to lose you."

_"Pammy lets go, just take my hand and lets do this already._

_Jim please help me, I need you._

He brought the knife even closer...

_JIM! PLEASE! I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME!_

And closer...

_Where are you, Jim?!?_

Then it was at her neck.

_Jim appeared on the other side of her holding out his hand._

_"Leave us alone, Roy, Pam its ok, you can come over here I'll protect you."_

_Pam hesitantly walked over to Jim. And she took his hand._

It was then that Pam woke up and saw the knife. But before Roy could kill her, Jim ran in to the tent.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about the last scene I just needed to add some drama. In case you were wondering whats going on with Roy and the knife is linked with Pam's dream. Pam stood still cause she wasn't dead yet. And then Jim appeared. And Jim was life. And Pam took life's hand.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review**

**I do not own The Office.**


	8. The Right ThingEnding

**Chapter 8-The Right Thing**

"Don't touch her!" Jim yelled. Jim grabbed Roy's arm and tried to pull it away from Pam. Jim finally managed to pry the knife out of Roy's hands. And then Jim pushed Roy away from Pam to protect her. Jim grabbed her face with his hands and made her eyes meet his.

"What happened?" He asked

"How did you find us?" Pam asked.

"I saw him sneaking into your tent and I heard him talking. What happened?"

"These past few days, hes been asking me to leave you and everytime you came near he threatened to harm you. I didn't want to see you harmed."

"You should've said something to me." Jim replied.

"I know." Pam replied tearfully.

The two then tearfully embraced. Out of relief that the truth was revealed and relief that Jim was safe.

"I'm really sorry." Pam said. "I also have something else to tell you.."

Roy was now awake and behind them. He punched Jim who lay on the ground. Pam decided that enough was enough. She grabbed him by his arm and took him outside.

"Pammy.." Roy started. "I'm sorry, I was really drunk and I kept thinking about you and Halpert..."

"Stop." Pam said firmly. "This week you told me to do the right thing. I am going to do it now. Please leave me and Jim alone. We can't be together anymore, Roy. I want to be with Jim."

"I know." Roy replied. "I thought I could handle it, but then a few months ago I met up with Halpert and the warehouse guys, when he told me you two were engaged, I just snapped."

"Roy." Pam said "Enough is enough, you threatened me and you hurt Jim, I think its time for you to leave now."

"I know." Roy replied "And I'm sorry."

They shared one last embrace before Roy walked over to his car and drove away.

As soon as Roy was finally out of sight, Pam walked into her tent. Jim was awake but in a daze.

"...Is he gone?" Jim asked slowly.

Pam nodded slowly with tears in her eyes and said "I think so."

In their tent, with the moonlight shining on the outside they embraced.

"Jim." Pam whispered slowly. "I've been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, nightmares about you leaving me, for Stamford, for Karen, I didn't want to worry you."

"Its alright now. You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

**The Next Morning...**

"Okay." Michael said, rubbing his hands together. "Our amazing camping trip has come to a close. And now it is unforunately time to go back to Scranton. Same rides as before."

Jim and Pam climbed into Meredith's car in the backseat together and held hands.

"Hey." Jim said, looking down "Is that a bra?"

Pam decided not to reply to that.

"Jimbo, Pamcake, lets play I Spy...."

"Ohmigosh, you'll never believe what Ryan just texted me..."

With Pam by his side he decided the trip may not have been too bad.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed!Thanks for reading and reviewing!Please read and review and I will say one final time:I do not own The Office.**


End file.
